1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to combination lock and padlock combinations and more particularly to such a combination lock and padlock combination (i.e., lock) having means for warning that the lock has been opened by a key by another person who shares the ownership of the lock.
2. Related Art
Combination lock and padlock combinations are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,928,842 and 6,792,778 both disclose a combination lock and padlock combination which have the same inventor as the present application.
However, means for warn that the lock has been opened by a key by another person who shares the ownership of the lock is not disclosed in either prior patent. Hence, a need has arisen for an improved combination lock and padlock combination having means for warning that the lock has been opened by a key by another person who shares the ownership of the lock in order to overcome the inadequacy of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.